pandasfourclansrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Larkrose
Larkrose is a brown-furred she-cat with a black stripe running from her head to her tail, a white chest, underbelly, muzzle and paws, and green eyes. She has thick, medium-length, fluffy fur and an even fluffier tail. Roleplayer: Larky Kik: bobthepig56 History Background: Larkrose was once a kittypet under the name of Whiskey. She had no idea that the Clans existed until her friend, Mouse, disappeared from Twolegplace mysteriously. Rumors had spread of her leaving with some mysterious wild cats, whom Whiskey successfully found. Upon arriving in Windclan, Whiskey immediately felt at home and joined the clan. She went through her training as a normal apprentice, now being called Larkpaw, although she was older than the other apprentices. She was quick to make friends and create a life for herself in the clan, eventually receiving her warrior name, Larkrose. However, the murder of her former-kittypet friend, now named Rainclaw, caused Larkrose to feel compelled to return to Twolegplace to explain to her former friends what happened. This is when she met up with Sully, who had been her friend before she left her kittypet life, and they er... ask your mother, kids. A while after Larkrose had returned, she found out that she was expecting kits, though the guilt ate at her until she had no choice but to tell her former mentor, now called Hawkstar, of her meeting with her 'friend'. He agreed to keep the heritage of her kits a secret. Eventually, her kits were born, and she named them Lilykit and Robinkit. However, Robinkit died a few days after birth, leaving Larkrose devastated. A bit into Lilykit's kithood, she had snuck out of camp and was attacked by a fox, which bit off her tail. However, Larkrose found and saved her, thus keeping her second kit from dying. During a rogue attack on Windclan's camp, Larkrose found the rogue that killed Rainclaw and killed her, though this prompted another, larger rogue to attack and kill Larkrose. Preferences: Personality: Mean • • • ☆ • Nice Serious • • ☆ • • Funny Rebellious • ☆ • • • Behaved Careless • • • • ☆ Caring Conceited • • • ☆ • Humble Distant • • ☆ • • Affectionate Pessimistic • • • ☆ • Optimistic Inconsiderate • • • • ☆ Considerate Rude • • • • ☆ Respectful Fearful • • ☆ • • Brave Skills: Leadership Skills: • ☆ • • • Strength: • ☆ • • • Defense: • ☆ • • • Speed: • • • • ☆ Agility • • • ☆ • Stamina: • • ☆ • • Stealth: • ☆ • • • Other: Likes: * Flowers * Naps * Having friends Dislikes: * Thunderstorms Strengths: * N/A Weaknesses: * Worrying about being a disappointment Miscellaneous Trivia: * Larkrose is Larky's first OC and is the character that she got her nickname from. * Larkrose's owner as a kittypet was an old male Twoleg with a white beard. Her kittypet name, Whiskey, was given to her under the incorrect assumption that she was male. * Larkrose is a Somali. Quotes: * Category:Windclan Cats